Going Hollywood
by DizZyFiction
Summary: Reality tv is the new craze now that there is a writers strike. Our favorite Dunder Mifflin employees are not excluded from this new trend. Set during season 4. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The quiet state of Pennsylvania is very far from the busy state of California. When comparing the two places it is nearly impossible to find any similarities between them. In Scranton the people move slow, they eat dinner at a set time every night, and they read there children bed time stories. Los Angeles is a much different kind of place. There is no such thing as taking your time, people spend as much on dinner as they do on a down payment on a car, and they have nannies that put there children to bed for them.

With all of these things considered, the employees over at Dunder Mifflin never expected there careers as local reality television stars to amount to much. All of that changed as the year 2007 drew to a close. No one in the office paid much attention to the writer's strike, besides reading the occasional article on the internet. Naturally, as the strike lingered on it began to get more attention. Reality shows were the only programs left on television, and networks were doing whatever they had to do to get the ratings they needed. The viewers were also growing restless, desperately searching the channels each night to find something that kept there interest.

Quiet walks to the local deli and picking there children up from school quickly became publicity stunts and autograph sessions for the employees at Dunder Mifflin. There documentary show was starting to gain popularity in there region, something they had never expected. Soon all the big television networks were trying to get the rights to the small paper company's show and before they employees knew it they were being broadcasted weekly on NBC. The Office was the newest craze among 18-24 year olds.

Pam arrived at the office around eight thirty just like she did every other morning. She parked in the same spot as she always did and walked in the same direction as she did every day. On this particular day, she noticed what looked like a few people waiting to be let inside. She just figured they were some of the new camera crew who hadn't gotten there keys yet. As she approached the door all eyes were immediately on her.

"Pam, do you think you could sign this piece of paper for me? I'm a huge fan." A young girl asked as she fumbled through her back pack searching for some paper. Pam smiled when she realized the young girl had obviously skipped school to catch a glance of her favorite receptionist.

"Pam, how about you sign my shirt for me. Wow, you're even prettier in person. Jim is one lucky guy." A construction worker type asked her as soon as she finished with the young girl. She couldn't help but blush.

She spent about fifteen minutes down in the parking lot talking to all the people, she couldn't bring herself to call them fans. They had been waiting down there for who knows how long and she wasn't about to deny them what they had been waiting for.

The rest of the morning was much of the same for the rest of the employees, as did the rest of the week. Each day there were a few more people waiting by the door, and by week two there were two security guards stationed at the door at all times.

"Hey, did you check your e-mail today?" Jim asked as he hunched over Pam's desk, popping a few jelly beans n his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't checked my company e-mail in about, um…oh that's right, never." She replied with a big smile.

"Wow, I feel obligated to let you know that today would be a good day to start. I'm going to be over at my desk, call me after you've soaked it all in." He said as he drummed both of his index fingers on her desk, and made his way back to his desk.

Pam quickly logged on to her company e-mail account surprising herself that she even remembered her password. Her eyes opened wide as she saw that she had 96 new e-mails, hoping she wouldn't have to go through them all to find what Jim was talking about. Her worries were put at ease when she saw her newest e-mail on the list. The topic read in all caps, 'REALITY TV SHOW AWARDS.' She immediately became interested scanning over the messages contents. As she read on she could feel her jaw beginning to fall open. Before she even finished she was dialing Jim's extension.

"You better pack your bags Beesly, looks like we're all going to Hollywood." Jim said as he answered the phone.

"This cannot be real. Did everyone get this?" She asked.

"Yes. We were nominated for a few different awards, one of them being 'outstanding cast in a reality program.' He replied, twisting the phone cord in his fingers.

"Oh yeah, I see the list now. Oh wow, looks like you're up for 'hottest hunk.' My boyfriend is a hunk." She said teasing him.

"Well if you had read all of the nominations you would see that my girlfriend is up for the 'America's Sweetheart' award. Wow, we are quite the power couple." He leaned back in his seat placing his hands behind his head, and gave her one of his crooked smiles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls. I have an announcement!" Michaels yelled as he barged out of his office. It was obvious he had already gotten the e-mail.

"Everybody get your sunscreen, because we are going on a little trippy trip to the good old east coast!" Michael continued as he pretended to fly through the office using his arms as wings.

"Wait a second, I thought we were going to Los Angeles?" Phyllis asked while Michael flew in circles around her desk.

"Call me crazy but the last time I looked at a map California was on the west coast. That was a while ago though so I could…" Jim tried to mock his boss but was quickly interrupted.

"Fact, if you are looking at a map and it is upside down California would be on the east coast. Michael is not wrong." Dwight quickly jumped to Michael's defense.

"Well either way we all are leaving this Saturday morning. We will be gone for a full week, so make sure you pack enough pair of panties Angela." Michaels laughed hysterically at himself while everyone else avoided all eye contact with him.

For the rest of the day, there was a little more of a sparkle in everyone's eyes. California dreams flooded everyone's minds. For many of the employees it was there first time going to California. Images of movies stars and musicians passing by brought smiles to there faces. Whether they won any awards or not, it was definitely going to be a trip to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night came very quickly, leaving Pam almost no time to pack. She had spent most of Thursday night doing laundry and shopping at the Steamtown Mall for something to wear to the awards ceremony. The selection there was few and far between. She spent all day Friday looking through fashion magazines and gossip columns trying to get a grasp on what was hot in Hollywood. She saw tons of different styles, but couldn't picture herself in any of them. Her only hope was to go shopping at some fancy boutique in L.A on Saturday. The sales assistance out west were bound to be able to help her find something.

She envied how easy Jim had it when it came to packing. He already owned a nice suit to wear, and besides that all he needed we some jeans and t-shirts. While she stood in front of her closet for hours Jim just laid on her bed watching. He watched her as she threw shirts into different piles and moaned and groaned that nothing looked good on her anymore.

"Why are you so worried about what you're going to be wearing every day? All that really matters is the night of the awards. I know I'm spending the rest of my time in the pool." He said looking up at her from his pillow with tired eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me, I don't even have a dress for the awards. But other then that I guess you're right. I also intend on spending the majority of my free time in my bathing suit." She replied as she lay down next to him on the bed.

"Naturally, the rest of my free time will be spent in bed of course. I don't know what your plans are." He said as he grabbed her sides and tickled her. She kicked and screamed sending piles of clothes on to the floor.

"Jim! Stop it, look what you made me do." She pleaded with him desperately trying to push his hands away from her.

"Say uncle. Say uncle!" He replied as he held both of her arms over her hand with one hand, and tickled her with the other.

"Uncle!" She screamed, finally able to break away from him. She quickly began gathering the clothes up off the floor.

"Now I have to start all over again, jerk." She said with a smile.

Bright and early Saturday morning everyone gathered at the Dunder Mifflin parking lot where the bus would be picking them up. For once, corporate had actually taken care of all the details. Michael was the first to arrive of course, always wanting to be the early worm. It was only 7 am when they all had arrived, and Michael had already sucked down two cups of coffee. It was going to be a very long ride to the airport.

"Okay everybody, attention! In the spirit of things I think it would be best if we started this trip off right. Andy, would you care to lead us in a song?" Andy's face immediately lit up. He loved sharing his vocal talents with the rest of the world

"Michael, I would be nothing less then honored…" He cleared his throat and quickly dove into his rendition of Rihanna's 'Umbrella.'

"C'mon guys, everybody knows this song!" Andy pleaded with his uncooperative audience.

"Actually Andy, I've never heard that song before." Jim replied, quickly looking up at the camera.

"Yeah, me either." Phyllis then chimed in.

"That young lady is a disgrace to the female gender. Disgusting." Angela did not approve of the song either.

"Fine, we'll ride in silence, cause that is a lot of fun." Andy slammed back into his seat and stared angrily out the window. Once again his enthusiasm went unappreciated.

The airport was a complete mob scene. It is nearly impossible to keep a group of over twenty people together while fighting through crowds of holiday travelers. Just to make things even more difficult, the camera crew insisted on filming the entire trip. At this point in the shows popularity they were recognized everywhere they went. Passing by the different terminals, they heard there names being mumbled. As they walked on the mumbles turned to shouts and people began approaching them. Some of the teenage girls flocked to Jim, while the others asked where Ryan was. When they finished with Jim, the girls made there way to Pam. She blushed her way through all the compliments and tried her best to say hello to everyone.

"We do not have time for you!" Dwight yelled at the crowd as he grabbed Pam's arm.

"Pam, you need to keep up with the group. Stop being such a diva." He reprimanded her as he pulled her through the crowd.

"Dwight, your hurting me." She said as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Quit being such a baby, Pam. We have a schedule to follow." He replied as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

The flight from Scranton to Los Angeles was a little less then six hours. Corporate had set them up with a company jet, so everyone flew comfortably. Everyone mostly slept on the flight with the exception of a few. Michael took advantage of the time and reviewed acceptance speeches from different awards shows. Angela spent most of the flight praying as she was terrified of flying. Pam searched the internet for more fashion advice, and Jim slept soundly in his window seat.

It was about eleven o'clock when the plain finally landed at Los Angeles International Airport. There was a three hour time difference so everyone still had a full day ahead of them. The sun was shining bright and the air smelled like the beach. As soon as everyone got there luggage there were two limos lined up and waiting for them outside.

"Wow, we're really getting the star treatment out here." Phyllis squealed. Her excitement was made obvious by the giant smile on her face.

"That's cause you are a star, Phyllis." Jim said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Phyllis had been looking forward to the trip more then anyone else. It was only the second big trip she had ever taken in her life, the first being her honeymoon.

The trip was quite a culture shock to Pam as well. This was the first time she had ever left the east coast. Everything was completely different here, not even the fancy new Beesly was familiar with Hollywood's ways. Every single girl that walked by her was at most half dressed. They all had long blonde hair and perfect tans. Her red hair and pail skin made her feel just a bit out of place. All of the sudden three very perfect looking girls were surrounding Jim.

"Could you sign right here?" One of the girls asked as she pushed her bikini clad chest towards him.

"Wow, um, how about I sign that magazine your holding. I'm pretty sure signing body parts went out of style with Motley Crue." Jim replied as he grabbed the magazine for the young girl's hand. Pam couldn't help but smile.

"Alright everybody, we got to get going here. Our boy Ryan is waiting for us at the hotel." Michael yelled as he stood up on the curb, trying to get everyone's attention.

Between the two limos, everyone fit comfortably. Dwight and Angela purposely rode in different vehicles, as if everyone in the office didn't already know about there not so secret romance.

"That was very classy of you back there." Pam said as she grabbed her boyfriends hand in hers.

"I guess my boyfriend really is quite the stud among the ladies." She finished.

"Yeah, well I can't help how appealing I am to the opposite sex." He said in an obviously sarcastic tone.

"I'm not very concerned with girls like them, and you know that. All I'm concerned about is getting you into a pool." He continued as he pulled her hand to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n- I just want to thank everybody so much for reviewing. I saw an interview with Greg Daniels last night where he actually talked about the characters being recognized and what not, it just made me giggle. The first two chapters were kinda slow but I fully intend on picking things up now._

_Ktface3- I'm gonna go into there reactions in this chapter. Hope you like it!_

_Darth Every- I was a fan of that line myself. Long live Dwangela!_

_Dancer288- You are such a faithful commenter! Thank you so much!_

_Kitty- Nope not yet. I'm milking it for all its worth._

_Maddikinz940- Thanks for the advice, it seemed to work!_

_Kerber1920- Hope you like this next chapter. Thank you!_

Ryan paced back and forth in lobby of the Radisson hotel. Michael and the rest of the gang had been scheduled to arrive almost twenty minutes ago. He wasn't worried about the well being, instead he worried about where Michael had taken them. It was Los Angeles and almost anything was possible. He held on tightly to his Blackberry, thinking that the tighter he held on to it the quicker he would feel it start to vibrate. After another five minutes and two more Advil's, Ryan's phone finally shook in his hands.

"Michael, where the hell are you?" Ryan answered, skipping the friendly greeting.

"Ry-man! Sorry about the delay, but we had to stop at an In and Out Burger. Us country folk ain't ever been there! This burger is really delicious! Michael replied with a mouth full of food and excitement.

"Scranton is not the country Michael, but that's besides the point. You have to remember we are still representing the company. No fooling around." Ryan knew his words wouldn't matter. Michael in Los Angeles was like a kid in a candy shop. Disaster was imminent.

"That's what she said, oops. I'm sorry Ryan." Michael managed to get out between laughs on the other end.

"Just get here Michael." Ryan said right before he hung up.

Ryan stood in the parking lot only for a few minutes before both limos arrived. As the second limo pulled in, Ryan immediately saw Michael's head sticking out of the sun roof.

"I'm the king of the world!" He screamed as he stretched his arms out into the sunlight. Right then and there Ryan knew there was no controlling Michael Scott in this environment.

Within minutes, the entire parking lot was full of people and luggage. All of the men starting piling the luggage on a carrier while the women starting taking pictures of everything in sight.

"Angela, would you like some help with that luggage?" Andy asked as he approached the petite blonde. Her luggage was almost the same size as she was.

"Thank you Andy." She replied as she nudged the bags closer to him with her foot. She had already cracked open a tube of sunscreen and was applying some to her arms.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Nard Dawg has got you covered." Andy boasted as he picked up the bag. His face turned a few different shades of red as he struggled to carry the bag.

"Angela, what in God's name do you have in here?" Andy asked in an exasperated voice.

"Give me the bag Andy, I can handle it." Dwight demanded as he ran over to his obviously exhausted coworker. The both struggled to hold on to the bag for a minute as Angels watched with a slight smile on her face. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward stares, Dwight finally got the bag.

"Don't worry about it…mon." Dwight quickly stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

It only took about a half hour to get everyone checked in to there rooms. There was a wonderful concierge service at the hotel, so nobody had to worry about who was carrying what up to the rooms. The hotel was right in the middle of Los Angeles and was perfect for sight seeing. With this in mind, several different groups split up and decided to go find some lunch. Phyllis, Kevin, Jim, and Pam all decided to stick together and go some place close. Jim found food was the last thing on his mind at this point, all he was concerned with was relaxing with Pam back at the hotel. This was there first big trip as a couple and he wanted everything to be perfect.

"Oh, Pam. Look over there, I think that's Britney Spears standing in front of Starbucks." Phyllis announced in an excited voice.

"Yeah I think your right." Pam said as she lifted her sunglasses off of her face.

"Wow, she looks absolutely terrible. That's just terrifying." Jim chimed in.

"I like that short dress she's wearing." Kevin replied, his face covered in a smile.

"I'm pretty sure she's only wearing a shirt." Pam added as a look of disgust crossed her face. Kevin just kept laughing.

Jan had insisted that she and Michael finish unpacking before they left the hotel. She was not a fan of clutter and did not want to have to change her ways just because she was on vacation. Michael pouted through most of the process, throwing the occasional t-shirt into a drawer.

"Jan, you know I have trouble concentrating on an empty stomach." He whined.

"Michael you had two bags of peanuts on the plane. That's two more bags of anything then I have had all day." She snapped back as she slammed a drawer closed. Michael just continued to whine in the background.

"Fine, get your shoes on. I'm sure there is something within walking distance." She demanded. It was her usual tone of choice.

"Oh, thank God. Jan you are a wonderful woman!" He cried out in excitement.

"Hey, do you think we should give Ryan a call. He seemed kind of upset before, maybe he's lonely." He continued on.

"Michael, for the last time, Ryan took my job from me. I'm not exactly comfortable being buddy buddy with him. Besides, ever since he grew that damn beard he's become a real asshole. He's not even nice to you, I don't know why you constantly defend him." Jan rambled on as she pulled out a pair of flip flops from her closet.

"Oh Jan, it's a guy thing. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

The rest of the afternoon passed by relatively quickly. Everyone went off and did there own things as Ryan hadn't given them much of a schedule. As it got began to get darker outside, everyone slowly began to filter back to the hotel. Everyone from the Scranton branch was staying in the same hotel, things would only be calm for so long.

_Please continue to read and review everybody. For those Jam fans, I know there was a little lack of Jim and Pam in this chapter, I apologize. Notice the last paragraph in this chapter…stay tuned._


	4. Chapter 4

As the night slowly took over Los Angeles the sky lit up in different shades of pink, purple, and blue. It was unlike any sunset Scranton had ever seen. At some point during the day Jim and Pam had separated from everyone else and managed to get some time alone. It was there first big trip as a couple and both of them wanted it to be special. Pam felt a little sympathy for Jim towards the end of the day. He had been extremely patient with her while she was ducking in and out of different stores. She got lucky at the Dolce and Gabanna boutique when she came across a beautiful strapless emerald green number. It was much shorter and more expensive then anything she had ever worn before. After about twenty minutes of looking at the price tag alone, she decided to splurge. It had been a very long time since she had found something that fit her that well, and she knew it would get a rise out of Jim.

"Wow, so you're really not going to let me see the dress until tomorrow night?" Jim asked as they finally got back to the hotel room.

"I don't know what your getting so worked up over. It's nothing special." She desperately tried to downplay her excitement.

"Pam, I know what I saw on that hanger. I just think I should be able to see you strut your stuff before anyone else." There was a tinge of jealousy in his voice as he pulled her into a kiss. Pam couldn't help but smile, her plan was working.

"The only thing I'm changing into tonight it my bathing suit. There is a perfectly good hot tub outside that is calling my name." She replied as she regretfully broke away from the kiss. She left a trail of clothes behind her as she walked to the bathroom.

"Am I invited?" Jim managed to choke out. His voice was shaky like a teenage boy.

"Halpert, get in your trunks." She responded as she poked her head out of the door way.

The halls of the hotel were very quiet as they snuck downstairs to the pool. Everyone else from there group was already asleep, the jet lag had snuck up on them quickly. By the time they got down to the pool and hot tub area the sky was completely black, and there wasn't a soul around. Jim had hoped they would be able to maintain some privacy. Jim was first to jump in the hot tub almost as if he forgot the water was well over one hundred degrees. All he cared about was seeing Pam in her bathing suit as soon as possible. He watched as her shorts quickly dropped down the length of her legs, and she through her shirt to the concrete ground. She had bought a new bikini for the trip, a simple green halter top and bottom.

"See something you like, Jim?" Pam asked as he slowly stepped into the water, teasing him with every step. As soon as she was close enough he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into his lap.

"I guess I forgot how much I like green." He said as he slowly left a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back causing the ends of her curls to fall into the water.

"I think I forgot how much I liked you." She replied, swinging her body around so that they were face to face.

Jim's hands slowly snuck down her back tracing over her spine, down to her hips where he toyed with her bathing suit, and finally rested on her thighs. Without hesitation, Pam wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was very different about this kiss. The California air had obviously gotten into her, and he liked it. After only a few minutes of uninterrupted fondling and fun, they were interrupted by a splashing sound in the pool.

"Just ignore if." Jim pleaded as he grabbed her face in his hands.

"Jim, I have a reputation to uphold now. How would it look if someone caught America's Sweetheart fooling around in a hot tub?" She was now standing in front of him peering over the bushes.

"Technically, you haven't even won that around yet." He shot back as he smacked her quickly on the behind. He knew something was up when she didn't respond.

"What do you see girl, what is it?" He teased.

"Oh my God, you have to see this to believe it." Jim stood up immediately. All he could see was a very pale male body swimming laps in the pull. Whoever it was wore a bright orange swimming cap and matching trunks.

"Jim, that's Dwight. I'm surprised he even knows how to swim." Pam giggled quietly, trying not to be heard.

"He doesn't even see us, so why don't we pick up where we left off." Jim begged as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Wait, no way. This just keeps getting better." Pam was almost yelling now as she pointed at the door.

"Is that…wow, Angela?" Jim was now just as interested as Pam. Angela was sitting at the side of the pool kicking her feet in the water, obviously trying to get Dwight's attention.

"Hello, monkey." Dwight seemed very surprised but happy by her presence. He quickly removed his goggles and swimming cap, leaving his hair a complete mess.

"Don't monkey me. I'm just cooling off my feet." She quickly snapped back.

"Alone, or is Andy going to be joining you?" Dwight asked, his expression showing his obvious disappointment.

"No, I told him I didn't want to see him tonight. I figured you would be asleep by now." She quickly changed the topic.

"I'm taking advantage of my time off the farm, just getting in some extra cardiovascular exercise. You are welcome to join." He was now leaning against the side of the pool right next to her.

"He misses her so much, it's so pathetic." Pam whispered in the shadows of the hot tub, causing her and Jim to miss Angela's response. All they saw was Angela get up and go back into the hotel. Dwight quickly got out of the pool and grabbed his camouflage towel.

"Oh, wow. Do you think there…" Jim couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I could not live with myself if there was even a chance that Dwight was going to get lucky on this trip before I did." Pam said as she quickly turned her attention back to Jim.

"Ah hah. Then where were me my dear." Jim happily complied.


End file.
